Tamamo Abe
|name=Abe No Tamamo |sex=Female |species= |dob=19th |mob=9 |yob=1997 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Kyoto |height=5'6" |build=Slender |hair=Black |eyes=Dark Green |skin=Asian |actor=Yukie Nakama |music= }}Overview= To the general world, Tamamo of Abe is just another inhabitant of San Francisco's Japantown, student at the University of San Francisco. But Under the surface, she is a young Kitsune struggling to live up to the legend of her ancestors. Personality Usually Tamamo tries to take things slow and to think carefully about what she does, as she has had little experience with the supernatural before. Though she is young and eager, she knows that she must resist the pressure to progress too quickly. Such pressure is as bad for her as it helps her if it becomes too much. When she feels caught between a rock and a hard place she turns into a fury, lashing out verbally, physically and magically in quick succession. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Imperial Privilege Kitsune are said to be the messagers of Inari, royalty among the animals in some sorts, and even a young Kitsune like Tamamo can call upon this legacy to defer others from attacking her. When in a situation of direct confrontation and before Tamamo has dealt any attack, she can raise her voice above the surrounding noises to demand parley. While preventing people and persons to directly attack her for a minute, it does not exclude her from areas of effects and has diminished effect on beings that have no mind at all. Calling upon the privilege is also limited in that it can't be called upon more than once between visits to a shrine. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Tamamo's parents did meet in 1994, when her father, an engineer for a Californian company, was on a visit to his grandparents in Japan. In 1995, they married in San Francisco. Her Father's family boasted that they could trace his lineage back to Abe no Seimei, while her mother claimed to be an orphan without family to speak of. Yet she was a kitsune in disguise. The marriage did hold well, and in 1997, Tamamo was born while the two of them did stay with his family in Kyoto. It all could have gone well, nobody ever discovering the secret of her mother, yet when Tamamo had just turned 4 for a couple months, he father spotted a fox tail when his wife was changing and did the one thing a kitsune of her sort could not accept from him: confront her with his knowledge. With a mixture of anger and fright on her face she left, leaving only a tome and a cryptic poem to her daughter. With her mother vanished, Tamamo was brought up by her father alone, mainly staying in San Francisco. Still loving her mother Mayumi, he told her all the famous and infamous kitsune tales and one more, his own, telling of how he met her mother and of their lives together. Knowing though that the world wasn't the most safe, he began to teach her karate when she turned 5. A month before her 7th birthday, she started to have strange dreams, but it was not until a week after it, when she finally cracked the riddle in her mother's poem. Discovering the tome her mother had left for her, Tamamo learned that she herself was more than just a descendant of a kitsune, but most likely one herself. While she went through school and studied for classes, she spent her evenings trying to learn what the tome wanted to teach her, coming to explore and better understand her heritage. As part of learning of her heritage, she also studied traditional Japanese instruments, the shamisen and koto. In San Francisco, where there were many other of Japanese heritage, it was not difficult to find teachers. Over the time since then, she has learned to to handle the powers of her kind and was able to create Illusions spanning a room by her Junior High years. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character